A Hero in Need
by Fredgar
Summary: Hawkeye sees Frank around camp, but does he really see him or is it in his head. This is set right before Hawkeye's breackdown. See A/N inside for full details. T for death


**A/N: I'm not sure if this really happened in the series, I have only heard tid-bits of info leading up to Hawkeye's breakdown. So if this happened in the show please tell me. Thank you, and reviews are welcome (just be nice please). I also came up with a different ending to why Frank left and is gone. If you don't like then please keep it to yourself or be really nice when you say it.**

woke up like normal, the P.A announcing that there were wounded coming in. He rolled over onto the floor groaning all the way. He had gotten in late last night with Hawkeye, they had been drinking themselves silly. But like a good little soldier BJ pulled on some pants and headed out the door a the while throwing pillows at Hawkeye's unmoving, but breathing, form.

Four hours later in the mess tent BJ, Colonel Potter, Klinger, Radar, Major Houlihan, and Hawkeye were sitting at a table eating and drinking the normal bad army food. All of a sudden Hawkeye looked up thinking he saw something then thought it was a trick of the light. But there it was again, then not, then again. He couldn't figure it out this _thing_ kept appearing then not appearing. It wouldn't stay long enough to figure out what it was either. Then it appeared right next to Margret and he saw that it was. Frank.

_No! He's DEAD! He can't be here. It's just not possible._ Hawk thought to himself all the while his eyes widening and fear replacing the sleepiness in them. "Frank" got up and walked away without saying a word or having anyone notice a dead man **actually** walking.

"Did you see that?" Asked a still freaked out Hawkeye.

"See what?" Replied BJ looking up from his inedible looking eggs.

"Frank! He was here just a second ago, sitting right there next to Margret. The he got up and left, just like that right out the door. You didn't see that?" Said a now hysterical Hawkeye who was standing up looking down at the table occupants.

"Your crazy Captain, he died remember. You saw it and only you." Margret said.

"She's right, maybe you should get some rest son. And that's an order."

So, on his way back to get some rest, he saw him again this time he looked at him nodded his head behind him then went running for the nearest mine field. Forgetting that Frank was dead and against his better judgment, he went after him yelling at him that that field was mine field and that he would get killed if he went in there.

BJ hearing this above all the chatter looked around and saw Hawk running into the mine field yelling to no one. He quickly jumped up from his bench and went running after Hawk. With the rest of the camp fallowing in suit.

BJ grabbed Hawkeye by the arm just in time. "What the HELL do you think your doing, running into a mine field like that?"

"I was trying to stop HIM!" BJ Then looked to were Hawk was pointing but saw no one.

Then Hawk began to twist and squirm trying to get out of BJ's grip. At that a yelling contest broke out between the two men with the others not saying a word. Hawk stopped pulling away from BJ and looked into his eyes and BJ saw the fear in them. Genuine fear. He really thought Frank Burns was out there in the field about to be killed by a mine.

In a calmer, more relaxed tone BJ said "No one is out there. Frank is dead and you saw him die. Think back, three months ago, going to an aid station to pick up soldiers when you and Frank got lost in enemy territory.

_ It was getting late and the sun was about to set when Major Frank Burns finally stopped the truck. Giving into the fact that they were lost. _

_ "I told you we should have stopped and asked those two nice people for directions when we had __the chance, but no you never listen to me." Said Hawk imitating a nagging wife._

_ "Stop making jokes Pierce, we are lost." _

_"Well that's your own dame fault now isn't it." Hawk said going back into his normal self and voice. "Were are you going?"_

_ "We have to find out we're the hell we are don't we?" Frank said as he got out of the truck. "We can't just be sitting ducks now can we? We could be in enemy territory."_

_ "No, but I would rather be a sitting duck in a nice METAL TRUCK instead of out in the open." _

_ "You do what you want Pierce, but I'm going to try and find out were we are." Hawk, again against his better judgment, got out of the truck and started to look around. _

_ After thirty minutes of looking around they finally leaned up against the truck and sighed. "Well I see nothing. Well maybe DIRT."_

_ "Don't yell at me, this isn't my fault."_

_ "Yes it is, if you had followed MY instructions we wouldn't be here!" They were now face to face, well Frank was a little to the left of Hawkeye._

_ "STOP YELLING AT M-" A shot rang through the air and Hawkeye found himself on the ground with a bloody and painful shoulder._

_ "Frank are you alright? Frank? FRANK!" Hawkeye looked over and saw Frank on his stomach with a pile of blood around him (more of his head actually). Hawk rolled him onto his back and saw that right in between his still opened eyes was a through and through bullet whole. He just stared at him for what might have been a good part of an hour. Finally Hawkeye stood up, went to the truck pulled out his helmet and a rifle, then pulled Frank onto the bus so the animals or anything else wouldn't get him and started towards the mountains that the bullet that killed Frank came from._

_ Well after the sun had set Hawkeye spotted the sniper that killed Frank. The sniper looked around at Hawkeye and just looked him. The exchanged a silent notion that this sniper killed Frank and that Hawkeye was going to kill him. And so he did, without even thinking Hawkeye aimed and pulled the trigger. Then leaving the body for the animals to get. Walking until dawn Hawkeye made it back to the truck, turned it around and headed for home. The rest was history; Hawkeye got home telling everyone what happened filled reports and sent Frank's body home to his wife._

Hawkeye, reliving this, looked over into the field and saw no Frank. He then clasped into BJ's arms crying, and mourning the memory of Frank. Sure he didn't really like him, but it was still a death and someone out there still lost a loved one. And if no one will then Hawkeye will mourn for Frank.

BJ walked Hawkeye, not to the Swamp, but to Colonel Potter's office. Potter had told Radar to call Sidney and a jeep. He also told him to tell Sidney to get here ASAP. So one hour later Radar came in saying he was here, but not saying who. BJ of course was still there and had an idea, but not entirely sure.

"Hawkeye?" It was more of a question then greeting or statement. Sidney had walked in seeing Hawkeye hunched over with his arms crossed looking like he had stomach craps or something. Sidney knew it was psychical pain that was bothering this surgeon, but emotional by the way his eyes looked blank and lost looking for someone to guide him out of his own personal hell whole.

Hawkeye stood up without a word and went to go pack his things with Sidney, the Colonel, and BJ in tow. After he had packed his things Sidney asked "Do you know what is happening?"

"I'm going to some kind of mental hospital, right?" Still blank and lost.

"Yes."

THE END


End file.
